1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic doorstop, and more particularly to an innovative doorstop, which can attach to the multidirectional joint of the existing sectional shelf.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
The conventional fixed shelf for placing articles is of great size which cannot be disassembled in transit; thus, the sectional shelf structural configuration (hereinafter referred to simply as sectional shelf) is developed to handle this problem. In recent years, due to competition, the structural configurations of the sectional shelf on the market are various with diversified shelf materials or structures of shelves available for consumers' choice.
The sectional shelf of the present invention, particularly a structure formed by connecting a plurality of frame shelves with multidirectional joints, has the advantages of simple structure, easy assembly and optimum extensibility, so it wins a big market share and owns a large amount of users on the current sectional furniture market.
As stated above, the users of said sectional shelf are numerous, therefore, to satisfy diversified demands for use, the inventor is devoted to adding functions and values, such as adding a door piece. The mounting of door piece can enclose the compartment of the sectional shelf and meet some needs; however, once the door piece is added, how to mount the door piece on the existing sectional shelf and how to get it in proper place become problems. The existing sectional shelf structure should not be changed if possible; thus, the users of existing sectional shelf can assemble this door piece without the need of buying new sectional shelf.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.